Hearts And Hooves Day
by Bronze650
Summary: My oc Bronze is finally going to ask Luna to be his very special somepony and go with him to the Hearts and Hooves Day Ball. How will it go?


Hearts and Hooves Day

By Bronze

**Note (Please read): Just a quick one-shot I made at school for Valentine's Day. Italics mean thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic because it is owned by Hasbro. I do own my OC's Bronze and Flash.**

"So…you going to do it? You going to ask Luna out?" Flash asked looking at me curiously. I nodded, "Ya, right after she raises the moon." I replied. Today was Hearts and Hooves day and I was going to ask Luna to be my very special somepony. My name is Bronze and I'm a guard for Princess Luna. How I got the job I don't know. I'm the size of a mare even though I'm a fully grown stallion. I have a red coat and my mane and tail are red with some blue. My eyes are a light green, my cutie mark is a metal heart, and I'm a unicorn. I think I'm the only lunar guard that is a unicorn actually. "Well good thing Celestia's having that Hearts and Hooves Day ball or I'd bet you'd chicken out." Flash said grinning. Flash was a white stallion with black stripes and black mane and tail. His eyes were blue, his cutie mark was a wheel on fire, and he's an earth pony. Another guard started walking down the hallway and we quickly went back to our hardened stares at nothing. Once he left I checked my watch and sighed taking off my helmet, changing my body back to normal. The helmets have magic in them that make you look like the old lunar guards that had the black fur and dragon-like wings even if you're not a pegesus. They also have magic that teleports and connects the other pieces of armor on your body. Only other guards and the princess's can see through the magic. "Alright my shifts over. I'm going to head to the barracks for a nap, wake me up before the sun sets." I told Flash making my way towards the barracks.

"Dude wake up, its six thirty." Flash said waking me. I groaned and got up, pushing past Flash to look out the window. _"It looked like the sun was starting to set, that means I have two hours to prepare."_ I thought. I thanked Flash and reached under my bed pulling out a chest. I grabbed a key from the inside of my pillow and opened it up to reveal my saddlebag and bits bag. I quickly used my magic to get the saddlebag on before putting the bag bits in it and my helmet just for case. I walked outside and sighed happily at how warm it was and quickly made my way into town, heading for a tailor shop. It took me five minutes but when I reached the tailor shop I could see some other ponies inside along with a baby dragon and after three seconds I recognized them as the elements of harmony and Spike. I took a deep breath and walked inside hearing the bell from the door opening, alerting everypony of my presence. "Yes, finally another dude. Look can you help me out?" Spike asked walking up to me. I still had two hours so I nodded and was pushed over into a crowd of mares. "Spike what are you doing? You can't just drag random ponies here to help." Twilight said scolding Spike. "It's ok, he asked me if I wanted to help and I said ya." I said smiling nervously. Twilight nodded and stood back with the other five. "My name is Bronze by the way." I said introducing myself. They all nodded and smiled introducing themselves even though all of Equestria all ready knows them. "Well Bronze, with one do you think I should wear? This black one that I picked out or this silver one the girls picked out?" Spike asked. I got closer and study each one closely looking at detail and how firm each one was. It seemed that the girls made a good choice with the silver one but black goes with everything. "I got an idea." I said taking both of the suits and bring them over to the cashier. I purchased both and then started using my magic to fuse both of the suits to make a silver and black suit. I handed it to Spike and quickly ushered him into a changing room before telling him to try it on. He came out two minutes later and smiled down at himself at his new suit, "Now this is cool. Thanks Bronze." He said raising his fist. I nodded and hit it with my hoof before we returned to the girls. "Thanks Bronze, now we just have to find dresses for us. It really sucks that Rarity got sick and couldn't make dresses." Twilight said browsing. I nodded, "Well I could help you girls too. I still have two hours until the ball." I said moving next to them. They nodded and Twilight smiled warmly, "So you're going to the Hearts and Hooves day ball too?" Twilight asked. I smiled and nodded, "Ya, I'm going to ask Luna to be my very special somepony." I said shocking them. "Wait, how do you know Princess Luna?" Twilight asked putting her attention on me. "Well, I am a lunar guard." I said truthfully. Rainbow suddenly flew in my face causing me to step back, "Ya right. Lunar guards are all black and have awesome dragon wings, oh and not be a unicorn…no offense." She said. I smiled and took out my helmet and putting it on causing my body to turn black and my wings to appear, "Believe me now?" I asked smugly. Rainbow's jaw dropped and I laughed taking off my helmet and putting it away before the other pieces of armor arrived. "Now, let's get those dresses for you girls and I'll get a suit." I said picking up a black suit and using my magic to teleport inside it, instantly trying it on. The girls smiled and nodded as they got dresses and went to the changing room.

It took at least thirty minutes for all of us to get outfits and pay before we headed off in different directions. Me towards an exotic flower shop while the girls headed off to the castle. Another bell dinged as I entered the shop and the store owner asked if I needed any help. I smiled and nodded pulling out a picture of a nightingale flower and asking if they had any. The store owner nodded and led me to a far part of the store showing me their collection of nightingales. I smiled as I picked up a bouquet of them all a dark blue and purchased them, putting them in my saddlebag carefully. I left and headed to the stallion cologne store, picking up the pace realizing how low the sun was. I prayed that there would be no more bells dinging before entering and of course there was causing me to sigh. I made my way to the back of the store and grabbed a bottle of cologne called, 'Starry Night' and went up and purchased it. By the time I got to the castle the sun was finally setting giving me enough time to take a quick shower, put on my suit, and prepare. When that was done the moon was starting to rise and I smiled, _"All right I'm prepared for everything…even if she says no."_ I thought. I made my way into the interior of the castle, smiling and waving at the elements as I passed them. Flash was at Luna's door on guard duty and he gave me a reassuring smile before letting me go inside. Luna was astonishing. She was in a beautiful light blue dress that was overlapped by shades of royal purple. Her mane was perfectly styled and was gorgeous. She noticed me and smiled while I quickly hid the flowers behind me, "Hello Bronze, might we…I mean I ask what you're doing here?" She asked using the royal we which I loved. I smiled warmly, my face flushed, "Luna will you be my special somepony for the Hearts and Hooves Day ball?" I asked bluntly revealing the bouquet of nightingales. She gasped and quickly snatched up the nightingales with her own magic and practically hugged them, "Where did you find nightingales? I've been looking for them everywhere." She asked shocked. I smiled, "There's this shop in the downtown portion of Canterlot that sells them and other exotic flowers." I said truthfully. She nodded and set them in a vase by her bed, "Thank you and yes I would love to be you're very special somepony." She said nuzzling me. I smiled and took a corsage from behind me and put it on her. I smiled as we walked out and waved happily to Flash as we made our way to the ball.

By the time we got there the room was buzzing with activity. Other ponies on the dance floor dancing with their special somepony while others were at tables. I smiled happily as we walked in together me getting some envious stares from other lonely stallions that came to get somepony. We were making our way over to the table that the elements and Celestia was sitting at, careful not to bump into anypony. "Hello everypony, I would like to introduce you to my very special somepony, Bronze." Luna said getting closer to me. I blushed and introduced myself, getting a seat in between the two princesses. I got up and made my way to the punch table, picking up a cup for everypony with my magic and brought them over to the table, passing them out. I sat back down and felt a chill run down my spine, I felt watched. I scanned the table slowly stopping at Luna as she was watching me from the corner of her eye. She smiled as I noticed and tilted her head back towards the dance floor and I nodded, "Well, if you don't mind I'd like to take Luna to the dance floor." I said getting up and taking her hoof. We made our way to the dance floor gracefully and when we reached the dance floor a slow song started. I smiled gently and started leading soon realizing that this was the best moment of my life. Luna smiled at me and leaned her head on me nuzzling my neck. Our eyes met and suddenly everything around me didn't matter except her. I could tell Luna felt it too and we smiled moving slower, as the song was starting to end. Once the song ended Luna smiled lovingly at me and leaned forward and I happily met her lips as we kissed passionately. The kiss was only a minute but it felt like a lifetime as Luna broke the kiss, smiling at me. I followed Luna back to the table and got drinks for everypony again coming back only to hear that Luna was going to go back to her room. I felt my heart sink but kept my mask of happiness as I approached. "Ah Bronze, will you escort me back to my chambers please?" Luna asked giving me puppy eyes. I smiled for real and said yes, just glad to have more time with her. On the way to Luna's bedroom, I cast my glance outside the windows and stared up at the moon in wonder. I cussed under my breath when I realized that I was at Luna's door and before I could say bye she pulled me inside shutting the door and locking it.

I gulped nervously as the door locked and watched as Luna stripped out of her dress before using her magic and taking me out of my suit. My mind started to fog with lustful thoughts and I smiled lustfully and started walking towards her as she displayed herself to me on the bed. I moved my head in between her legs and took a long lick up, trailing my tongue around her lips teasingly before shoving my tongue inside tasting her wetness. Luna's moans of pleasure were music to my ears as her hooves wrapped around my head and pulled me in deeper allowing me to eat her out better. Her body started to shudder and I increased my pace as she came in my mouth, letting me taste her. I licked my lips to get the remaining cum and moaned sexually as I drank up the rest. Luna smiled up at me and her horn lit up before I could feel myself getting bigger. Not penis size but all of me, I ignored it and watched as her horn lit up again and I moaned unexpectedly as I could feel her magic massage my stallionhood. I grunted and watched as Luna got off of the bed and leaned down towards my stallionhood and gave it a lick from base to the tip before taking half of it in her mouth. I moaned more and looked for something to before taking Luna's horn in my mouth. I smiled through my closed mouth when she moaned and I gave the horn a slow teasing lick, trailing it around the tip. I moved my hooves over to her wings and gently rubbed them causing her to moan more. Luna detached herself off my stallionhood and splayed herself on the bed, gesturing me forward with her hoof. I smiled lustfully and walked over slowly before taking the tip of my stallionhood and trailing it around her lips before going in slowly. We both moaned and I started going faster, thrusting into her as our hips made a slapping sound as we connected. I pulled her closer to me and she moaned loudly as I was no hitting everything. I could feel that I was going to cum soon and I started thrusting faster, "I'm…I'm going to cum." I grunted feeling her walls tighten as she came, her walls tightened causing me to cum too. I smiled as I fell on the bed beside her and felt her wings cover me up, "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day." She whispered before going to sleep. I chuckled and closed my eyes, _"Best Hearts and Hooves Day ever."_ I thought falling asleep.

Well how did ya like it? Just a quick clop I made during school so sorry if it's not good.

Alright, peace out.


End file.
